Time Flies
Romanized Title Time Flies Japanese Title Time Flies English Title Time Flies Music Tak Matsumoto Lyrics Koshi Inaba Release Date 2009 Translated by OFF THE LOCK Romaji makkurai tonneru wo aruki tsuzuketeiru you na mainichi ga tsuzuite hekomu kedo boku no sei ja nai to kuchi ni dashiteshimattara soko kara saki ni ha michi ha nai jibun no sei da to omoeba ii soshite jibun wo kaereba ii attoiu ma ni yoru ga kite hanbun kaketa tsuki wo miru kyou ichi nichi nani wo shita? Sonna koto kangaetaku mo nai (Time Flies Time Flies) jinwari kakujitsu ni kyou mo uchuu ha fukurande kimi to no aida mo hanareteyuku gakkari shiteru ni kimatteiru katte ni omoi sara ni hanareru attoiu ma ni hi ga nobori anmari nemureta you na ki ga shinai dekiru koto ha zenbu yatta muri yari sou omoitai dake (Oh yeah) boku ha dare da? donna yatsu? mada manaberu koto aru darou kimi ha dare da? donna no ga suki? yo no naka shiranai koto darake (Time Flies Time Flies) (Oh yeah) raku na koto dake shitai no nara sore nari ni dare ka warawasete attoiu ma ni inochi nado moetsukiteshimau to iu no ni yousu bakari ukagatte subete ga aite to unmakase (Oh yeah) attoiu ma ni hi ga nobori anmari nemureta you na ki ga shinai (Oh nemurenai) tada bouzen to ushinai no ha iya boku ha motto kimi wo shiritai Japanese まっくらいトンネルを 歩き続けているような 毎日が続いて ヘコむけど ボクのせいじゃないと 口に出してしまったら そこから先には 道はない 自分のせいだと思えばいい そして自分を変えればいい あっという間に夜が来て 半分かけた月を見る 今日一日なにをした？ そんな事考えたくも無い (Time Flies　Time Flies) じんわり 確実に 今日も宇宙はふくらんで キミとの間も 離れてゆく がっかりしてるに決まっている 勝手に想い さらに離れる あっという間に陽が昇り あんまり眠れたような気がしない できる事は全部やった 無理やりそう思いたいだけ (Oh yeah)ボクは誰だ？ どんなやつ？ まだ学べることあるだろう キミは誰だ？ どんなのが好き？ 世の中知らないことだらけ (Time Flies　Time Flies) (Oh yeah) 楽なことだけしたいのなら それなりにだれか笑わせて あっという間に命など 燃え尽きてしまうというのに 様子ばかりうかがって すべてが相手と運まかせ (Oh yeah)あっという間に陽が昇り あんまり眠れたような気がしない(Oh 眠れない) ただ呆然と失うのはイヤ ボクはもっとキミを知りたい English Just like walking through an endless pitch-black tunnel Every day comes and passes, leaving me depressed If I claim that all of this is no fault of mine, There's never gonna be a way out I should accept that I'm in the wrong, and set out to change myself Suddenly, the night comes, and I find myself looking to that crescent moon What is it that I've done today? I'd rather not think about it (Time Flies, Time Flies) Today, I'm making an effort to knowingly broaden my horizons And drift away from you It's obvious you're disappointed with my leaving you so suddenly Suddenly, another day arrives, and I'm not getting that feeling that I've slept lately Just want to force myself into thinking that I did everything I could. (Oh yeah) Who am I? What kind of person? There's so much left for me to learn Who are you? What do you like? So much that I don't yet know about this world (Time Flies, Time Flies) (Oh yeah) If all you want is pleasantries, have at it, and let people laugh at you Suddenly, life comes to an end in an instant I await better times, and hope it'll all go well with my partner (Oh yeah) Before you see it, another day rises and I don't seem to have the feeling that I've slept lately (Oh I can't sleep) I merely loathe losing my confusion, and only want to get to know you better